the story of a creeper girl named cupa
by doil
Summary: My first fanfic and mob talker judge fairly. A story of me ty and other mincraft mobs and a couple of my friends but is mainly about me and cupa
1. starting off

**_Chapter one_**

I was going to be home for a while my mom was on a business trip and my dad was on a fishing trip. For my siblings they went to my grandmas house I was able to talk my parents out of making me go. So here I was all alone at my house playing minecraft on my computer.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 1 pm.

I was building my house on my new world I had a few mods installed like the whole tekkit mod pack and a few others including the mob talker mod.

I looked outside my window and saw it was storming and I was hungry so I went and got some food. I ate and got distracted by the new on the storm it was going to storm all day .

"Damn it" I said out loud

My dad told me to do yard work. I looked at the time 5 pm.

Well today was ruined by the storm.

I went back up stairs and took a nap. When I woke up in was 9 pm.

I looked at my computer it was still on minecraft i swore I turned it off

So i took gods gift to play without rebooting the computer and placed for a couple of hours.

I got hungry again and got up to eat dinner.

When I got back It was storming in the game and there was a creeper right next to me I saw a flash and then it was pitch black.

The power went out the flash was lightning my ears were still ringing.

I yelled "Fuck my world got rekt" I looked at my watch it was 1 am so I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was still a little dark outside and I looked at my watch it was 6 am then I felt my right arm being num when I looked I could make out something green with my left hand I grabbed the flashlight that I kept under my pillow an turned it on.

That's when all the sudden I have a fucking heart attack it screamed and kicked me off my bed then it turned around.

It was a girl she had amber eyes and was about 5'5 and auburn hair.

Luckily I was dressed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Cupa the creeper" she replied

"Were am I" she said"In my room and why are you here" I replied.

"I don't know"said cupa.

"I saw a flash and here I am" she said"

But I wasn't really listening I was thinking were I heard that name before and how the creeper was my favourite mob in minecraft.

Then she asked "what's your name".

Puling me out of my thoughts I said "my name is Ty".

then cupa said "do you have any food I'm hungry".

The only thing that caught me off guard was that she was cheerful in every word.

We walked down stairs and I made eggs and bacon.

"How old are you" she asked while we were eating

"14" I replied and then she asked " do you have a girlfriend".

I said "no and why are you asking these questions".

"No reason just wondering" she said.

I asked her "Ok how old are you then"

She said"14".

Then we were finished with breakfast.

My phone started to ring and I realized it was my friend camron. So I picked it up and asked "what's up"

He said "dude the skeleton from minecraft is in my house".

I sat there for a minute and then said " come to my house now" and hung up.

Cupa asks "who was that" and I said "my friend and a skeleton from minecraft".

My dog apparently just woke up because she comes around the corner barks and gives me a heart attack.

"What the fuck!" I yell then cupa looks at my dog and go's nuts about how cute she is.

While cupa is freaking out over my dog I go get on my computer and search minecraft cupa and as I thought anime pictures and fanfic's come up.

Cupa must have followed me up the stairs because when I looked to my left she was blushing a little bit and asked "is that me ".

And I said "yep".

 **thanks for reading the author of cupa inspired me.**


	2. my new crew

**_Thank you for the views on the first chapter I was only expecting 5 I got 16. Pleas review and 2 chpt. Today_**

 ** _Chapter two: my me crew_**

We herd a nock on the door and go Down stairs as soon as I open the door my friend Cameron looked at cupa and I looked at the skeleton who I did not know.

She wore what looked closely to a gray sports bra and a very short skirt also gray she was taller than cupa by about 5 inches when suddenly cups ran up to the skeleton and said "Cindy you're here to".

Cindy replied by asking "who is that"

"oh he's ty" cupa replied simply

I introduced myself and Cameron so we all new each other

Joking around I asked Cameron "how's your new girlfriend"

Making both him and Cindy blush and cupa giggle.

"T-t-ty s-shut up" he stammerd out making him blush more

To top it off I said "did you make out on the way here"

That toped it off he bulshed so hard I never knew it was possible so did cindy.

They both said " n-no we d-did not" in unison also making cupa start laughing .

I wanted to tell our friend will to come over so I called him.

He awnsred "hello" obviously freaked out.

"what's the matter" I asked.

"there's a ender girl in my house" he said

"god fucking damn it" I yelled not even wanting to call my friend dylan

"Get to my house now " I told will and hung up.

As soon as I hung up there was a knock on the door I opened it.

There stood will and a tall mabey 6'2 girl with pale skin wearing all black

Cupa and Cindy yelled "andr"

While the girls were catching up I asked will " how did you get over here so fast".

Will said " well she huged me and here we are" he said while blushing

Andr obviously herd and blushed

Me Cameron and will dicided to show them a tour of the town

It was 1:00 when we left and we were headed to subway for sandwiches

Cupa and I were in the back and she was really quiet.

"Is something wrong" I asked aperently taking her out of her mind.

"I'm very confused" she replied

"about what" I said

"what is a sandwich"she asked

Realizing I had no mod installed on my world with a sandwich in it I explained to her it was meat and cheese in between bread she looked a lot happier

"so how do you think you will be able to get back to minecraft" I asked then looked over at her to see she was crying

"I don't want to go back its better here with you" realizing what she just said she started to blush

"and it's a whole new world" she said then was cheerful again

"wtf is with all these mood swings" I said to myself

After about an hour walk we were at subway

Me and cupa got a 12 inch BMT and split it

As for the rest I wasn't paying attention

After we were done we all walked around town on sort of a tour

The girls were asking lots of questions but we were patient and awnserd all of them .

Cameron the player he is asked Cindy " do you want to be my girlfriend".

Blushing at first " yes " is what she replied and cameron looked like eh won the lottery.

And yelled "fuck yeah".

We all ten went to the park and just hung out.

Cupa pulled me of to the side and asked "were is your family".

I simply said " moms on a business trip and my dad is on a fishing trip" and also realizing how could I let cups stay with us longer than this week.

I suddenly pulled out my phone and called my mom (she won't make jokes like dad) I explained every thing and she said it was fine. I felt a relived and said bye.I walked over to cups and said she could stay as Long as she would like.

It was know 7:00 and we had all gone home and I made dinner for me and cupa

While eating I thought were would she sleep then I said "cupa you can sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the couch" she said "OK" and after dinner we watched TV and went to bed.

{Cupa's POV}

As soon as ty left me in his room to go to sleep I was terrified and started to cry that's when he came up here he obviously was asleep and woke up.

"what's wrong cupa" he asked.

"I'm scared" I replied

He then said "scoot over I'll sleep up here"

I moved over realizing his bed was pretty big. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me and he quickly fell to sleep. Blushing a little I felt safe now and fell asleep.

 ** _thanks for reading pls review or pm me ideas_**


	3. cupa love

_**Thank you guys for reading pleas review I like the support. My birthday is coming up so on that day 3 chapters. Thanks**_

 _ **Chapter three: cupa love**_

{My POV}

I wake up with me and cupa holding each other then I remember about last night I slowly got up and looked at the time 6:00 so I walk down stairs and my dog hears my foot steps and gives me a heart attack "oh shit" I say because I got jump scared. I walk into the living room and grab my wallet. I walked back upstairs and got new cloths and changed in the bathroom. I walked down stairs and out the door and started joging to the mall. I event to the cloths department and bought cupa some new cloths some people gave me strange looks but I ignored them even though embarrassed I then quickly joged back home and saw that it was 8:00. I opened my front door and went upstairs to wake cupa up. I then woke cupa up and showed her the new cloths.

"thank you so much" cupa said as I gave her the cloths

"your welcome cupa If you want to change I will leave" I said then she suddenly gave me a hug and then I left the room.

{Cupas POV}

When ty left I picked out the shirt that had a creeper face and said do I creep you out and then I started to laugh a little then I picked out some blue jeans. Looks like he also bought me really cute shoes and some socks. The thing that surprised me was that they all fit.

{ my POV}

Cupa came down the stairs and it looked like every thing fit "man I really good at guessing" I said to my self cupa looked at me and said " how were you able to pick out the right size"

"well I guessed and you're about 5'5 so that to" I replied

Then I said " want to go get breakfast"

And she said " yes I'm starving"

It was know 8:00 and me and cupa just got done eating and were walking back home when a truck came up beside us and two people got out of it and came up to cupa

"How about you come with us instead of this loser" one of the boy's said to cupa

I remember these boys being Juniors last school year

"no and leave us alone" is what I said my hand close to my pocket because of the knife cliped there I also looked at cupa who looked scared then all of the sudden the first boy runs at me without me noticing he hit me hard in the gut and the second boy grabbed cupa and put her on his shoulder her kicking and screaming my name I pulled out the knife and cut a deep gash in his arm then was able cut a not so deep slit across his stomach he started running back to the truck so I ran at the second boy and cut his stomach and then his leg but he then punched me in the head feeling like about to black out but was able to cut a gash in his arm he dropped cupa then ran to the truck I came after him and got a good cut in his back then he hit me in the cheek then got in his car and they sped away after that I fell to the ground and blacked out.

{Cupas POV}

I saw ty fall to the ground after the other boys left I ran over to him and saw he had blacked out

"ty you need to wake up" I said in a sad voice

{My POV}

After a minuet or so of darkness I came to see cupas face above mine and she was crying. I then sat up and she huged me then kissed me on the cheek.

I said " cupa its OK you don't have to worry" hugging her back

"I know I was just scared that you got really hurt" she said in between sobs

I stood up feeling very dizzy and we both walked home luckily it was close. when we got there we went upstairs and rested after the ordeal.

When I woke up it was 1:00 and cupa was not up yet I don't blame her she looked very scared I went down stairs feeling sore and orders pizza. After done talking to pizza hut on the phone cupa came down looking tired. And that's probably one of the times I was the maddest in my life. cupas cheek was bruised I immediately asked "cupa did the boy carrying you hit you" at first she didn't really understand but then she answered "yes to try to make me stop scwerming" I suddenly just got so angry that I yelled " fuck that girl hitting pussy ass son of a bitch" witch made cupa flinch a little but then I walked over to her and gave her a hug then ran over to the freezer and grabbed a ice pack and give it to her even though I didn't know if it would help now.

A little later the pizza delivery man came by and we got our pizza and ate it

Me and cupa went up stairs and played video games ate dinner and went to bed

I woke up with cupa next to me asleep I went made breakfast and woke her up and we ate since today is Monday we stayed home watched movies and played games nothing interesting then we went to bed

I woke up and realizing it was Tuesday the 21st 8:00 my mom and dad were going to be home on the 23rd went down stairs made breakfast then woke cupa up and we ate breakfast and I got her on minecraft she likes it more as a game Instead of life and said "I have to do yard work for my parents" she was fine with the idea so I went and mowed and raked the yard when I was done it was 12:00 perfect time for lunch we went and ate at burger king.

"hey cupa I never got when your birth day is" I asked.

" my birthday is July 30th when's your" she said.

" mine is July 24th" I replied cupa looked excited that my birthday was close.

We left burger king and I thought of the near by roller rink

"cupa want to go roller skating " I asked

"sound fun let's go" she said

We got to the roller rink and we got our skates on and then I tought cupa how to skate .

"cupa all you have to do is sort of walk but push outwards and then just role" I said

Soon she got the hang of it and we had a lot of fun

after a couple of hours we left and went back to my house I made dinner we ate and went to bed.

"goodnight cupa" I said

"ty do you love me?" she said

"yes I do love you cupa" I replied

"Good because I love you to"

I gave her a kiss and we drifted of to sleep

 ** _Thanks for reading pleas review and pm me ideas Thanks for readin_**


	4. brother

Thank you guys for all the views and for the story looks like the love train is rolling thanks for reading have any problems pm me

 _ **Chapter 4: brother**_

I woke up at 8:00 next to cupa then my door bell rang. I was confused Cameron was on vacation and so was will I got up got dressed and walked down stairs and look around the corner. It was my brother Dylan ( not the friend because in RL i have a friend Dylan and a brother) I ran to the door and opened it. I have not seen him sense he moved to new york.

"Dylan what are you doing here" I said with a bit of something to hide.

"well I thought I would come to your birthday and why are you acting suspicious" he said coming in.

Just then cupa started walking down the stairs.

"who is that" he said hearing the noise of thud on the stairs.

Cupa suddenly stopped on the stairs and Dylan walked up the first half and turned around to look up the other half and then he saw cupa and almost started laughing

" ty who is this your new girlfriend" he said with the tone of voice meaning he was about to make some jokes. Making me and cupa blush

"no ty your not making out with this poor girl are you" he said.

" i-i-im n-not" I studdered out while blushing a very deep red.

Realizing he was embarrassing cupa he stopped.

"So ty who is this" he said

"She's cupa she came from mincraft and will be staying with us"

Not believing me he said "no that's not possible your just trying to hide your girlfriend"

"No its true I came from minecraft" cupa said

Dylan just stood there in awe as I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. We all sat down to eat dylan still starring at cupa in awe making her nervous.

"dylan stop starring at her" I said so only he could hear. Realizing he was starring then he looked at me and asked "so how did cupa to come here" obviously confused

"Well I was playing minecraft left without pausing it then when I came back a creeper was about to explode

Then the power went out and I fell asleep and cupa was there" I said simply.

Then cupa said "all I saw was a flash of lightning and I was here"

Then dylan looked at my cheek witch was brused

"ty what happens to you" he said pointing at the bruse

" oh the other day cupa and I were walking home and two boys tried to take her but I had a knife" I replied

Then cupa started to look sad again and I hugged her and then she looked better. Dylan just sat there and looked.

After breakfast we went to go to the laser tag arena

Cupa was confused so I told her the instructor would tell her how it works sense every place Is different .

We got there then the instructor told us how to play we went in a dark room with a bunch of other random people I got a laser tag vest on and saw cupa struggling with hers so I helped her get it on then we walked out the door to a big black light field we walked to our teams side

"Cupa wanna go left or right " I asked

" right and I will follow you" she replied

"ok let's do this " I said as the buzzer buzzed I ran to the right and went up to the ramp and on the second floor cupa followed and then I herd someone fire it was cupa she shot someone behind me and I got someone on the ground floor. After a little while it was only me and cupa and my brother on the other team. Cupa saw my brother but pulled up her gun up to late but I jumped in front of her and my brother shot me and cupa shot him over my shoulder I was happy that our team won and cupa looked like she just won the lottery because she got the final shot.

It was now 1:00 and we went and ate lunch at sonic then went back to my house to watch a movie

Dylan's pov

We watched selfless. Ty's "friend" cupa was either really tired or the movie was boring to her because she fell asleep on Ty's shoulder I quickly took a picture.

Ty's POV

We were finished watching the movie and cupa fell asleep half way through.

It was now 7:00 and I made hamburgers for us to eat at dinner but after we were done eating I got a phone call from an unknown number I awnserd out of curiosity it was one of the kids I fought

He said "boy I'm going to hurt you so bad and then take that stupid girl and you won't be able to do any…"

I hung up before he could finish because I was not intimidated. Then me and cupa went up stairs to go to sleep but as soon as we got in my room I turned around to see if she was behind me and she was inches from my face then she leaned in and then we were kissing I returned the kiss by leaning in and we kissed for what seemed to be an eternity then she pulled back and we layer down and went to bed. Then I dreamed about how great and beautiful cupa was and then I realized I had to ask her to be my girlfriend.

 _ **thank you for reading. Looks like the love train is rolling. I'm running low on ideas so pls review and pm me**_


	5. parents

_**Thank you guys for the support and tomarrows the big day my b-day I still need ideas so pm me. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: parents**_

I woke up at 8:00 to cupa nudging me. "She actually woke up before me" I thought.

"Sorry, what do you need" I said while sitting up

"Your brother just called your name" she said

I got out of bed and told cupa "thanks" then ran down stairs as soon as I saw my brother he looked worried and pointed out the window. I looked and saw it was those boys that had tried to take cupa but they brought friends in all there was about 10 of them. I contemplated in my head to go grab my dads mosin nagant and snipe them or call the cops I decided to call the cops sense I'm not really that good of a shot. After about ten minutes the cops came and took them all to the station sense they had guns and apparently drugs. After that was over me and Dylan made breakfast. We ate and sense cupa was up stairs in a closet I told her what happened and she looked surprised but was happy the cops came.

"well mom and dad are coming back today" I said to no one In particularly sense no one was talking.

"I don't know what to do I'm nervous" cupa said looking a little scared

"Act how you do usually I guess " is what I said back then she looked a little better.

After breakfast me and cupa went upstairs and played some black ops 2 on Xbox. Sense it was co-op online I couldn't fight her but the first match we played was super hard because a whole bunch of enemy snipers were randomly positioned around the map and would always snipe cupa and I would shoot them. After about five minutes of that cupa practically screamed then realizing she did she blushed a deep red.

At about 1:00 my parents got home

"Hi mom hi dad " I said simply while giving them a hug and Dylan followed.

"hello" cupa said while shaking my moms hand then my dads hand

"mom, dad this is cupa she some how came here from minecraft" I told them and also explained what happened even though I didn't understand myself. My mom and dad started to make lunch as me and cupa went back upstairs.

"well that wasn't awkward" cupa said sarcastically.

"it wasn't that bad" I replied. Then we started to play black ops 2 again then my parents called us down to eat lunch.

" After lunch we should go buy some new swim suits if you want to swim at your birthday tomorrow" my mom said after we ate. We all piled up in the car to go to the mall. I picked out some swimming shorts that were from top to bottom green yellow red then black, Dylan picked out a deep gray blue and cupa picked out a green two piece bikini. Then we left to go back home. When we got there me and cupa went upstairs a little bit after we got in my room I asked her "cupa will you be my girlfriend" as soon as I said that cupa jumped up on top of me and said "yes" and then started kissing me. I could tell she was really happy because she was practically bouncing of the walls.

At dinner that night no one talked the silence was suffocating.

After dinner it was 9:00 and me and cupa headed to bed I gave her a good night kiss then I fell asleep.

 _ **Thank you guys for reading and pm me ideas.**_


	6. birthday

_**Thank you guys for the support that's chapter 1 of 2 I know I said 3 but I just didnt have any ideas**_

 _ **chapter 6: birthday**_

I wake up and as soon as I open my eyes every one in the house was in my room and yelled " happy birthday" realizing that yes it was my birthday I felt happier and was able to hug them all in a big group hug.

"you have a birthday breakfast downstairs" cupa said. Then we all went down stairs and as soon as I entered the kitchen there was eggs bacon, sausage and a ton of chocolate chip pancakes.

Thank you guys" I said to every one. As soon as I said that everyone pointed to cupa. I just starred in disbelieve that she cooked all this.

"thanks cupa" is what I said to correct myself then I hugged her. Then we all started to eat it was delicious. After breakfast all of us except for cupa ,because I told her she isn't have to help, cleaned up the house for the house then my mom and dad told me to go upstairs. When I got upstairs cupa was playing minecraft on my computer she had a house built that was pretty good in size and a good farm and full iron tools and full iron armor.

"your really good" I said and she jumped a little because she did not hear me come in.

" Well you pick up a few things after you live in that world so long" she replied.

" my mom sent me up here because she is most likely setting up party stuff" I told cupa.

" so what do you want to do" cupa asked while turning off the computer.

" Hmm I don't really know" I replied.

"do you want to play minecraft on the Xbox" she suggested.

" OK let's do it" I said while turning on the Xbox and started up minecraft. We played for about an hour and it was now 12:00 and my grandparents arrived along with one of my dads friends Then my aunt and uncle and my cousins.

"ty come downstairs" my mom hollered. Then me and cupa walked down the stairs and I introduced her to everyone and then we ate lunch. After we ate lunch they sang happy birthday and then we ate cake it was half chocolate and half vanilla and then we also had ice cream. Then we all talked an messed around then it was time for presants . I got a laptop, money for my steam account, a new tablet and $100 dollars that's all I got for the presents. It was time for us to all go to the pool. Cupa looked a little nervous.

"what's wrong" I asked cupa.

"I don't know how to swim" she replied looking scared.

" I will teach you don't worry" I said. Then she went to the bathroom to change. I sat in my room waiting on her then she walked through the door she looked beautiful.

"are you ready" I asked her

"yes, let's go swimming" she said excitedly. As soon as we got into the pool and I showed her how to swim and then she tried she was a natural. After that all of us played different games like Marco polo and king of the hill.

At about 5:00 every one went home including Dylan he had to go back to new york. My mom and dad said that they were going on a vacation to Florida and asked if we wanted to go. Cupa did not so I was going to stay here with her after that we all ate dinner and me and cupa went to my room and played video games till we got tired then I kissed her goodnight. Later that night weird noises were happening all the time.

 _ **Thank you guys. That's one of 2**_


	7. there coming

_**Thank you guys for reading. Here's the last one sorry again**_

 _ **chapter 7: there coming**_

All night that night I would wake up to a weird noise it was t cupa or my dog. One time I just stayed up and herd it again it came from out side and the full noise made the hair on the back of my neck stand it was a full minute long and just sounded terrifying I didn't bother waking cupa up and make her scared to so I put some cloths on and some shoes then walked outside then the noise happened again but it was a lot louder. I turned the corner of my house then saw a weird portal like thing it was as tall as two of me ( I'm 5'11) and I sat there and just looked at it then the noise happened again an regular minecraft mobs came out but they were not part human they were full out zombies and skeletons and spiders and creepers. They were all lining up behind my house I quickly ran back to the front door and opened it then ran upstairs and woke cupa up then the noise happened again .

"What was that" cupa said looking very scared.

" In the back yard there's a portal that is sending minecraft mobs to this world" I told her.

"WHAT" she said looking terrified. Then she stood up and looked out the back window and saw. While she did that I ran to my parents room and grabbed my dads m16, mosin nagant and m1911 and plenty of ammo then my trusty knife. When I started to walk down stairs and cupa saw me.

" Ty what are you doing" she said hesetently

" well first Im going to kill every single one of them then shut down the portal and finally go back to sleep" I said as walking to the garage and getting my dads old military flak jacket.

"cupa go to the closet I will be back soon" I said while also picking up a machete then I walked outside peaked around the corner and shot some skeletons with the mosin then ran strait at some zombies while firing at them when I was out of ammo on the mosin I switched to the m16 and started shooting when the first wave of zombies were dead I started shooting the spiders by the time they were dead I was out of ammo for the m16 "man why can't this be like video games were I can pick up ammo" I thought to myself then pulled out the pistol and the machete after about halfway through with the skeletons a creeper blew up close to me and a flew backwards then looked down the flack jacket had saved my life then the portal pushed more mobs out. "man when is this going to stop" I yelled then I was shot with an arrow through the shoulder because of adrenaline I barely felt it then killed the last skeleton with my last bullet I staged the few zombies and spiders that had recently came through then what I saw made me want to give up. There was about 200 creepers all coming to me so what I did was got my knife in one hand and the machete in the other hand but as soon as I stabbed the first one it blew up and caused a chain reaction that didn't actually destroy the ground but I flew backwards again but after they all blew up there was one left I went to it and it started to charge up then I kicked it to the portal and the portal blew up. I walked into the house and into my room.

"Are they gone" cupa asked from the closet

"Yes they are gone" I said taking off the flak jacket then laying down and saw blood from my stomach looks like it didn't block every thing and the arrow still in my shoulder I felt like crying.

" are you… oh my notch " she said while coming out of the closet. Heh she still didn't use our term.

"Just a flesh wound" I said as looking at my stomach. No really it was just cut a bit stitches weren't even needed

"OK but what about the…" she said while pointing at the arrow then fainted. Well looks like I'm on my own I got up and got some goze and then the arrow disappeared wow minecraft logic so I wraped my arm then went to bed.

That night I had a dream. "finally I haven't had a dream sense the third grade" I said aloud but only in my dream. A shadowy figure came out of the nothingness.

"there coming" it said in a gurgling voice. It wasn't a shadowy figure it was someone in a hooded cape.

" Who is coming and who are you" I said back.

"All in good time" he said before disappearing into the nothingness. I was so confused I just sat there and thought about what he said there coming. Then I thought who was coming the boys I staged or the minecraft mobs. I then thought if I could stop time to think that's when a stasis chamber appeared out of no were this must be a lucid dream so then I sat in the chamber and turned it on. It made my dream longer and gave me more time to think

After about 5 hours I still didn't have a clue so I got out of the stasis chamber and thought of that person then he returned but only as a memory the way he sounded was familiar it sounded like me a little but as if I had something thicker than water in my mouth. I dismissed the thought entirely then I realized it's a lucid dream I can do whatever I think so then I placed myself on a mountain with a wing suit and then jumped off and glided down.

 _ **Thanks for reason again sorry for the short chapters and then sorry for only two I will take a day off for the actual party then I will give you guys another 2 chpt. Review or pm me ideas.**_


	8. first date

_**soon want to go ride it" I asked her. Sorry for the wait I had no ideas so I did not write anything so im sorry for that and I will try to put some longer chapters out. In other words it turns out that I actually got a laptop for my birthday so that means I can write more chapters without my tablet falling on my face and me almost chunking it across the room. Without further adue here's chapter 8.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: first date**_

I woke up at 7:00 and saw that cupa had gotten up from her fainting and had got to bed. I went downstairs to make breakfast. I turned the TV on to watch it while cooking and saw that today would be one of the best days to go outside because it would not be to hot or cold. When I finished making breakfast I went upstairs to wake cupa up when I got to my room the door was closed so I just went to the bath room to change the goze on my shoulder and stomach. When I was done unwraping the goze normal after last night except the huge portal in the back yard that was broken. I then walk downstairs to be greeted by cupa in a green creeper t-shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

"hey cupa" I said as walking down the stairs

"hey ty, how do I look" she replied

"you look great" I said back and that alone made her look like the happiest girl on the planet (or world lol I've been watching doctor who again.) a

"Thanks" she said happily. We then started eating breakfast. What I made was scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. After we were done cupa must have remembered about last night because as soon as I saw it on her face she asked " ty are you ok from last night" she asked worried

" well thankfully to minecraft logic the wounds just disappeared" I said simply. She looked relived when I said that.

"cupa would you like to go out on a date with me " I asked

"yes!, were are we going to go" she replied.

"well I was thinking we could go carnival in town" I said. I thought it was a good idea because it was not to hot outside.

It was now 1:00 and we just arrived at the carnival cupa was so excited I knew because she was pointing at everything and saying that she wanted to do everything so we started off with one of my favorite rides it had a new name every single year butt it practicaly a smaller version of the farise wheel and it spun very fast and constantly moved from a vertical positon to a horizontal one. Cupa and I went to one of the double seats. When the ride started it spun slowly and then got faster it started turning from horizontal to vertical like a normal ferise wheel when it was completely vertical is when cupa started to laugh. When the ride was over we walked to one of the vendors and got foot long corndogs cupa was a little scared at first thinking that it was made with acuale dogs but I explaned to her that it wasn't after we were done we walked to a rolercoster that looked pretty fun so me and cupa rode it and it was now 2:00 we did a lot of other rides to but then it started to get dark I looked at my watch man it was already 7:00.

"hey cupa the farise wheel will light up" I said trying to ride

Cupa who was enjoying a bag of cotton candy nodded so we walked to the feris wheel when we got there the line was very short since most people have rode it so after about five minutes we got on and it started each time the wheel stopped to let another person on/off we got to sit there and look out over the city and saw all the lights in the night it was awesome. Cupa just stared in awe at the city.

"that was awesome" I said to cupa to get no response when I looked her way she kissed me catching me off guard and then she laughed when I was blushing. When we got to the ground and got out I asked "hey cupa do you want to go to the haunted house"

"sure" she replied. We walked to the haunted house and went in. when we entered we walked down what looked to be a never ending corridor when we started walking down it a animatronic zombie popped out of a nearby door scaring us both me not as much sense im use to my dog and I have played Fnaf but it just about gave cupa a heart attack I started laughing for karma the never ending corridor was actually about 10 yards long and the back wall was painted so I ran face first into a wall and then it was cupa's turn to start laughing at me. We then walked to the only not locked door and walked to a grave yard different things jump scared us along the way and in the next room I could not believe what I was seeing it was Fnaf one in real life the instructions on the desk were to try to make it 8 minutes without getting jump scared by any of the four animatronics.

"what is this" cupa asked me.

"well it's a real life version of a horror game where animatronics try to stuff you into a suit that would kill you but this is just the jump scare part of the game not the dieing part" I told her.

"here you check the cameras make sure to check pirates cove at least every 30 seconds." I said handing her the ipad

"I will check the doors to make sure that they don't come in oh and remember we have limited power so only look at the pirates cove every time I click both lights. I told her

"ok I think I understand now lets do this" she said back. I hit the button to start and then a clock on the desk started at 12:00 me and cupa did our seprate parts until 5:00 then I accidentaly missed a door and bonnie the bunny scared us.

"well that was fun" I said walking out of the haunted house.

"I think it was more of an big scare" cupa said walking out shaking with fear. We walked to another vendor and got dinner ate and started walking home. I could tell cupa was sill scared because the whole way home she was holding on to my arm and still a bit jumpy. About three fourths of the way home cupa was off in her thoughts so I yelled "BOO!" I cought her off guard and she got scared.

"why would you do that" she said while smacking my arm and I was just laughing the whole time.

" I'm sorry cupa it was just a perfect chance" I said while laughing she didn't awnser well now she's giving me the silent treatment I thought to myself. I then picked her u and started spinning around an I said "come on cupa taaaaallllkkkk to me." I said joking around

" put me down" cupa said while laughing.

"ok" I said and put her down "that's all I wanted was for you to get in a better mood" I said.

"well it worked" she said smiling. Then we walked the rest of the way home.

It was 10:00 when I walked through the front door cupa instantly went up stairs to go to bed I presumed

I walked to the living room to watch a little bit TV the first season of doctor who was on i'm guessing its because the new doctor is coming in September after watching about 2 episodes I went upstairs to go to bed cupa was already asleep so I carefully got in bed and fell asleep.

 _ **thanks for reading I will make more soon pleas review and pm me ideas.**_


	9. fun around town

_**Thanks for all the support everyone I almost have 400 views so that means a lot to me so thanks so much since this is sort of my outlet for my frustrating moments in life so thanks hope you enjoy and here's chapter 9**_

 _ **Chapter 9: fun around town.**_

I had another dream that night and I knew another hint might come because the dream felt real I walked around my house in the dream and as soon as I walked outside I was teleported to another white room and there he was the shadowy figure.

"What is it now" I asked curiously

" very many are coming" is all he said before he vanished again making me a little annoyed at the way he tells stuff so all I learned is that something is coming and a lot of it so a lot of things are coming but I still wanted to know so I sat there and thought was there going to be more of the regular Minecraft mobs again or something bigger than that the only other explanation is either withers and ender \scared me so all I did was think about waking up and then I did.

I woke up around 6:00 and I felt really tired but instead of going back to sleep I grabbed my laptop and went downstairs I just started watching YouTube just random videos and then played some Fnaf 4 (that game is fun) and got past the first 3 nights then got off my laptop to go make breakfast. While making breakfast my phone started to ring it was Cameron.

"Hey Cameron" I said answering the phone

"Hey did you want to take the girls around town for the day" he asked.

"Ok where do you want to meet and what time" I asked

"In the old park at 1:00" he said before hanging up. I went back to cooking breakfast and by the time it was done cupa was walking down the stairs.

"Hey cupa Cameron invited us to go around town" I as she was walking down not looking at her when she started walking down the second part of the stairs she looked beautiful she had on the original thing I first saw her in a green hoodie that had a creeper face on the front and under the hoodie she had a skirt that went just above the knee. I know I saw her In this before but I don't know what it was she just looked even more beautiful.

"Ok what time are we leaving" she asked snapping me out of my awe thankfully before she noticed I was staring at her.

"He wanted us to meet him in the park at 1:00" I said still sill in a little awe. I then got up and got two plates of breakfast and put one in cupa's spot and one in my spot witch was right next to cupa's spot I sat down and we started to eat about halfway through I started thinking why did god send cupa to me not someone else that's when cupa just leaned in and rested her head on my arm.

"Cupa what are you doing" I asked confused.

"Sorry just got a little tired for a minute" She said while blushing a little but she just kept her head on my shoulder and fell asleep I then got done eating and picked cupa up wedding stile and took her upstairs and put her in the bed then went downstairs and watched transformers age of extinction on Netflix it was a moderate movie but I did understand how shia labeouf doing inspirational videos like the "JUST DO IT" I think just about all of the famous youtuber's have used it at least once in one of their videos after that thought I just sat there for a minute and just laughed. That's when cupa walked downstairs.

"What's up sleepy head" I said joking around.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself I was just so tired" she said.

Oh its ok cupa I just have one question for you how long did you stay up last night" I asked her.

"Well I did wake up last night and could not fall back to sleep and didn't want to wake you up so I just sat there" she said witch made me feel bad.

"Cupa next time you wake up like that you can wake me up It really doesn't matter" I said making her feel a little better. I looked at the time it was 12:00 and since the park was about an hour walk away so I grabbed my stuff and me and cupa walked out the door we walked holding each other's hands cupa was still drained about a quarter of the way there we saw a gas station.

"Come on cupa" I said pulling her towards the gas station and we both walked inside I grabbed two mountain dew code red's and payed for them then we walked out. When we got out I gave one to cupa.

"Cupa this should give you some energy it usually wakes me up when I'm tired" I said.

"Thanks" she said while taking a few sips. We started walking again and about five minutes after that cupa looked more energetic and overall happier.

"You look to be in a better mood" I said as we were walking,

"Well I feel a lot better thanks for that drink" she said moving a little closer to me

"no problem cupa I would do anything for you" I said back we just walked for a bit and then we heard a weird kind of noise cupa immediately stopped in her tracks and pointed a few feet in front of me it was a cat.

"C-CAT!" cupa yelled terrified.

"it's ok cupa it's just a little cat" I said walking forward up close to the cat that's when the cat hissed and jumped at my face I quickly ducked and dodged the cat and turned around just to kick the cat into to bushes.

"Well I don't like cats anymore" I said and cupa just stared at me.

"You liked cats" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"well yeah because I use to have 2 cats one gave birth to a litter and I was able to keep one cat so I picked one and he must have been the nicest cat I've ever seen" I said. Cupa still looked at me like I was crazy but we started walking again. I didn't realize me and cupa were holding hands until we were at the park "why are you two holding hands are you like boyfriend and girlfriend or something" we heard Cameron say childishly making cupa blush.

"Actually yes" I said undermining his joke he just sat there trying to think of something else to say.

"Are you guys ready to go around the town" I asked before Cameron could say anything else.

"Ready" Cupa and Cindy said in unison. We all started walking around town and around a quiet part of town a very familiar truck was coming straight at us we all were able to jump out of the way just in time and we heard the truck come to a screeching stop behind us.

"What the hell man" Cameron yelled as turning around. Cupa turned around and gasped so I really didn't want to turn around because I knew all to good and well who was behind us so I turned around and to no surprise it was the boys I stabbed and another two in the back I knew we were out matched.

"Hey look it's the kid that stabbed use over a girl" the first guy said.

"How about we call him the sentry" the second boy said

"Oh look he also has some friends and one is another pretty girl" one of them said. They kept on talking witch made me mad but I knew I could not be the first on to attack because that would put me at fault so I just sat there and took It and made it look like I was ignoring them.

"how about you bags of crap shut up and go find someone that might just like you oh wait I have an idea of who your mom" I said witch shut them up. that's when one of the new boys got out of the back of the truck and ran straight towards me so I pulled out my knife and thought I could easily put the knife blade in front of me and him run into it but that would kill him and I don't want to kill anybody so I side stepped and when he ran past me I cut his arm pretty deep he fell to the ground with a yelp of pain and held his arm.

"So who's next" I said joking around and Cupa, Cameron and Cindy just stared at me.

"What?" I said looking at them then I heard the truck bonce and turned around another guy was coming at me so as soon as he threw a slow punch I was able to dodge I ducked under and slid around and sliced him down the back he also fell to the ground but was able to get a few good hits. the other two boys immediately ran towards me and that's when I knew I was screwed and also when Cameron joined in and started fist fighting one the other was still coming for me so all I could do was drop to the ground and I did he ran over me and didn't step on me surprisingly but as he was running over me I sliced his leg and saw hi start to limp I stood up feeling a pain in the back of my head probably from falling on the ground. He limped towards me and I dodged the first punch but he wanted this because his other hand was ready and I ducked into a fist I immediately felt an excruciating pain in the side of my head and I felt myself start to slip away but I tried my hardest to stay awake and was able to reopen the wound I gave him a couple weeks ago and gave him a cut down his side and his back then before he fled he was able to get another good hit in my head but I didn't feel the pain because by the time I hit the ground I was out.

Cupa's POV

I saw ty slice the older boys back and side bat he hit ty in the side of his head and ty blacked out and was on the ground the boy noticed and started kicking ty in the side. Cameron and the boy he was fighting were evenly matched so he hit the boy in the head and the boy did the same Cameron was still awake but not able to fight the other boy blacked out and was on the ground Cameron just laid there exhausted I ran over and kicked the boy that was kicking ty in the groin and he ran back to the truck and blacked out halfway there from blood loss. I immediately went over to ty and sat down over him and shook him to wake him up.

Ty's POV

I knew I had blacked out and the boy has most likely taken Cupa and Cindy and they were wondering how to kill me and Cameron or used my knife and slit our wrist and let us slowly bleed out. Well either my life is over or I luckily will get to open my eyes. So I just sat there and waited and tried to open my eyes every few minutes I finally heard something from outside my head somebody was crying it was cupa I had a second of relief but why was she crying I tried even harder to wake up and I was a little stronger now because I was mad then I opened my eyes and saw cupa crying over me.

"Man I have to stop waking up like this" I said in a raspy voice.

"Oh my god you're alive" she said giving me a tight hug.

"N…not f-f-for… long your c-crushing m-m-my lungs" I was able to get out.

"Oh sorry" she said letting go a little bit and then she started kissing me. After about a minute of that I pulled back.

"How long was I out" I asked her a little worried since it was starting to get dark out.

"I think a couple of hours" she said looking at the sky. I tried looking at my watch to see what time it was just to see a shattered circle on my wrist. So I pulled out my phone and saw that it about 7:00 and then I realized I was out for about 2 and a half hours.

"Well thanks for waiting" I told cupa giving her another hug.

"It's not that big of a deal" cupa said back.

"Well I think we need to get you some water if you were crying for 2 hours" I said with a small chuckle. Then I got up and saw the other boys were still out on the ground so I grabbed cupa and we headed back to my house. On the way there cupa didn't talk at all she just walked beside me the whole way there. "That's weird she usually has a very talkative personality" I thought in my head as we were coming up on my house.

"Cupa why haven't you been talking" I said while stopping.

"Well I was thinking about something" she said. I took that as an ok answer and started walking again. I got a strange feeling that I was being watched so I let cupa go inside and I sat on the bench and looked out over the front yard I swore I saw two small things glowing but they disappeared and I shrugged it off I might be paranoid or delusional from earlier or maybe even both. I went back inside and heard the shower going so I decided to make some dinner and then I sat down and watched TV. It was around 9 when cupa came back downstairs and we ate dinner. After that we just went upstairs and went to bed.

"Goodnight" I told cupa as I laid down.

"Goodnight ty" she said just before falling asleep and then like a switch I was out to.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed I have recently hit a writer's block so I'm looking for some ideas I will take almost any ideas so review and pm me ideas. And for the second half I have recently been watching sword art online and was wondering if anyone wanted to make a fanfic about it so I'm going to make a pole review saying yes if you want it or no if not it would be a different story but if you want I could make a Minecraft and sword art crossover so pleas respond and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
